


Bare

by bear_cheers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Choking, Come Eating, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear_cheers/pseuds/bear_cheers
Summary: Chan was spent. All he wanted was a rest, a good night's sleep and Jisung.Was he asking for too much?





	Bare

Chan was spent.

The first week of promotions was always the hardest, and that fact would never change, no matter how many comebacks came their way. Rushing from one music show to another, doing radio interviews, having photoshoots for the fans, the additional CF modelling – everything bundled up at the end of the busy week, winding him and the rest of the team like they’d never been trained to resist with only four hours of sleep for seven days straight. This comeback was especially difficult, the song being heavy on steady vocals and the choreography straining their muscles to the max, so Chan had little to no life and energy left in him by the time the camera panned away from the stage.

And as for the other boys, he could tell all of them were having it just as bad. Maybe even worse, for some – he could always see, with the corner of his eye, how Felix would slump in his position after they finished dancing, or how Woojin would bring his hand to wipe at his forehead sweating rivers. Or how Jisung would crumble on the closest couch once they stepped off-stage, neck and cheeks flushed with adrenaline and chest heaving up and down under the heavy suit jacket they were forced to wear, head lolling back against the back of the sofa so that Chan could see his skin tremble with each heartbeat. That is, he would see that if he were paying attention. Attention he couldn’t – and shouldn’t – be giving to Jisung, his teammate and one of his closest friends, but his eyes never seemed to listen to his stupid brain’s morals.

So he looked, and filed the images away in his brain. And on nights like these, he closed his eyes and brought them up again.

One of those rare nights when most of the boys were away: Seungmin, Hyujin and Jeongin were all studying in the library, Woojin and Minho were practising back in the dance room, Felix and Changbin were out for a random night shopping, and Jisung – Jisung was in the room next door, playing a game on his laptop. Chan could hear his angered whines and soft curses whenever something went wrong, and he took a deep breath, getting up from his bed and locking the door to his room.

He felt so bad, it felt so wrong to press up against the wall between their two rooms, hand snaking down to rub at his cock through his shorts as he ate up every small sound that left Jisung’s mouth. Jisung’s lips, Chan’s brain supplied, small and full and perfect, stretched wide around his fingers and shining with drool, large eyes glazed over and fixing Chan with the neediest look his mind could muster.

He hissed quietly as he slipped his hand under the waistband of his shorts, touching his tip hesitantly and spreading the precum around the head. Jisung let out a frustrated half-shout and Chan let his head fall forward against the wall, fingers wrapping shakily around his dick. He imagined Jisung’s soft, small fingers instead of his, or even better, his tongue swirling around his tip, eyes glued to his and cheeks red with embarrassment. Chest heaving, legs spread, hands grabbing at his thighs.

God, this was so wrong.

Chan fastened his pace, so lost in his fantasy that he didn’t hear Jisung slam down his headphones against the table. All he could hear were the boy’s huffs of annoyance and the rustle of his own clothes as his hand moved faster. He opened his mouth in surprise as Jisung took him down abruptly, feeling his dick hit the back of the boy’s throat with sudden force, and a moan left his lips. Jisung swallowed around him, throat constricting impossibly tighter, skin pulsing with heat like the wild heartbeat of a bird. Chan was so close, so close to cumming, and he wanted to cum down Jisung’s throat, to fill him up with his taste, to paint his insides with his colour and –

A knock at his door. Chan’s hand immediately stopped, mouth still hanging open and cock still rubbing against the wall, against Jisung’s throat. But Jisung was out there, on the other side of the door, knocking at Chan’s room as if he couldn’t have heard him rut against the wall like a bitch in heat.

“Hyung?” Jisung’s voice was tired and frustrated, and Chan was so hard he was aching. He turned his body away from Jisung’s mouth and leaned against the wall, hand tugging at his cock slowly.

“Yeah, Jisungie?” He sounded so wrecked, so out of it. Surely Jisung must have known what he was doing.

“Did you lock the door? Can you come help me with something?” Jisung knocked again. So innocent. Chan’s dick twitched so pitifully he almost let out a groan. He lolled his head back and raised his knees to his chest, willing himself to stop jacking off and get up. Help Jisung. Come help Jisung. _Come._

He stood on shaky legs and stepped to the door, turning the key in the lock and opening it just an inch. Jisung was looking down the hall, hair mussed up and shirt slipping down one shoulder, cheeks tinted the most delicious shade of pink in the yellow light of their dorm, fingers gripping at the long sleeves of his shirt. _My shirt_ , Chan’s head spun and his hand darted out before his brain could hold him back.

This carnal want, it was so scary.

Jisung almost jumped back at the sudden contact, but couldn’t even react before he was dragged inside Chan’s room, back slammed against the door and Chan trapping him with his arms. Chan couldn’t control himself – what the fuck had gotten into him? – as he leaned in close and hovered his open lips above the exposed skin of Jisung’s neck.

He could feel the heat, the heartbeat radiating off of Jisung, and he inhaled through his parted lips, sucking in the smell and the warmth of Jisung like the sickest drug addict to ever walk the Earth.

Jisung squeaked under him, “H-hyung. Chan-hyung.”

Chan’s hands came down to rest on the boy’s shoulders, pulling down his shirt and pressing his lips against the warm skin of his neck. Jisung’s heart was thrumming so wildly Chan worried it’d burst through his skin. He could almost feel the taste of blood, so sweet and so Jisung. The younger squirmed away from him, pushing himself flat against the door.

“You’ve become so mean, Sungie,” Chan murmured against the boy’s neck, tongue darting out to lick a wet circle. The taste of salt bloomed on his tongue. “Coming here looking like this, when you knew I was so hard.” He let his teeth scrape softly on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, feeling Jisung shiver under him.

“I’m so sorry, hyung, I didn’t know, I swear–“ he broke off with a gasp when Chan sunk his teeth in the skin of his shoulder, whole body shuddering.

“Liar. You could hear me.” He dropped one hand to snake it up Jisung’s shirt, splaying his fingers over his tummy, feeling the short, quick breaths the boy was taking. He licked the skin again, sucking a bit in his mouth. Jisung shook and placed his hands on Chan’s chest, doing little to push him away.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he whispered under him, head help up so it wouldn’t bump Chan’s. “Hyung, please.”

“Please what, Sungie?” Chan ran his hand up and down the boy’s chest, reaching up to his nipple and twisting it around. He was so hard, so close to Jisung’s body. All for him, all this skin, all this lean muscle, all this thrumming blood – of course it was entitled to him. Of course Jisungie wanted this, that must have been why he knocked in the first place and that was why he was wriggling like that underneath him, pressing himself against Chan.

“It’s disgusting, hyung, please stop,” Jisung said, voice taut like his entire body, stretched so tight so that he wouldn’t snap and react to Chan’s touch.

Chan chuckled and bit down again, this time on the juncture of his shoulder. He knew him so well.

“You don’t need to hold back, you know I won’t judge,” Chan told him, pulling back and watching Jisung’s features flood with relief at the space he’d gained. The boy moved quickly, reaching for the doorknob and turning his body away from Chan, flattening himself against the door to try and slip away quickly.

But Chan knew him so well.

He grabbed Jisung by his waist, so thin and fragile, and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off the ground. Jisung, taken by surprise, trashed around and actually let out a short, high-pitched cry when he realised his tiny fists had no effect on Chan’s hold. His heart was beating so powerfully that Chan could feel it against the boy’s stomach, and the scared whines Jisung was letting out only made blood rush south.

“Hyung, let go, this is scary,” Jisung cried, yelping in fear as Chan threw him down on the bed, crawling over him with the hungriest smile that ever crossed his face. Jisung pulled up on the mattress, back flat against the bedframe and big eyes brimming with fear.

Chan took off his shirt, keeping eye contact with the boy the entire time. Jisung’s eyes slipped down to his chest and he swallowed with a click, cheeks flushing further and legs coming up to his chest.

“Stay away, hyung,” he said in a trembling voice, but Chan leaned forward, placing both hands on the boy’s knees. There was absolutely no resistance as he pushed them down, pressing his legs to the mattress and spreading them a bit. Chan knew Jisung wanted this, wanted it so badly that the poor boy probably didn’t know what to do.

Chan let his hand slip to Jisung’s thigh, squeezing the lean muscle. He felt it tighten under his touch, a tiny noise coming from Jisung’s throat, whose hand came up immediately to cover his mouth.

Chan smiled. “Oh, so you like feeling hunted? You want me to be the predator, Sungie?”

Jisung shook his head quickly, eyes filling with tears again as Chan tightened his hold on his thigh and scooted closer between his legs. He massaged the muscle there, both hands kneading closer and closer to his cock, bundling up the material of the boy’s shorts.

“Chan-hyung, stop, this is really gross,” Jisung sobbed underneath his hand, throwing his head back against the bedframe and recoiling away from Chan’s touch, twisting his legs around.

Chan frowned – why was he fighting it when he so clearly wanted it? Jisung flinched when he reached for his blond hair, running a hand gently through it. He stopped struggling, closing his eyes and breathing unevenly. Chan watched, enraptured, as the flush crawled down his cheeks to his neck, his cleavage and lower, lower, so that there was already the outline of Jisung’s hard dick through his pants. Jisung dropped his hand to bring it to his lower belly, trying to cover up the inevitable proof of his arousal.

It was then that Chan suddenly tightened his fingers in Jisung’s hair, pulling his head forward to press their noses together. Jisung whined at the sting and sudden closeness, hand twitching on his belly. Chan could feel his cold fingers press against his own abdomen for the slimmest of moments, and the freezing touch made his blood run hot and mind go hazy.

He bared his teeth in faux annoyance. “What a fucking tease, pretending he hates this,” he hissed at the boy, who shuddered and scooted closer to Chan, almost unconsciously. He kept pushing his face against Chan’s with a weird urgency, as if his body had caught fire and Chan was water.

No, Chan wouldn’t be that.

He would be fuel.

So he pulled back, twisting his face in a disgusted one, keeping Jisung away by twisting his fingers tightly in his hair. “You want to kiss?” Jisung whined and shook his head, but grabbed at Chan’s hips, shuddering when he touched his skin and started scratching his nails against it. “Now that’s disgusting, Sungie. What the fuck? I’m not putting my tongue in your mouth,” he said, tilting Jisung’s head and pretending to contemplate something. He hummed and almost immediately shivered when Jisung buried his nails in his skin.

“You said you wouldn’t judge.” His voice trembled, but there was a fire in Jisung’s eyes, burning with want and panic that only pushed Chan forward. His boy was so predictable.

“Hm, I lied,” he murmured back and waited for Jisung’s reaction, wide eyes and mouth open, fright colouring his expression, before he pushed two fingers against Jisung’s parted lips. He didn’t even have to warn Jisung; the boy closed his lips eagerly around his digits, hands beginning to rub up and down the sides of his body, lighting up fires. It was so wet and warm, tongue so pliant and needy, cheeks sucking him up with desperation. Chan scissored his fingers inside his mouth, watching his both cheeks bulge when he pushed against the skin, then started stoking his tongue tenderly. Jisung’s mouth dropped open, a long moan escaping his throat as Chan tilted his head back and ran his fingertips over the boy’s teeth.

“Your teeth are so pretty,” he said, mesmerised, and dipped his fingers on his tongue again. He dragged them on his lips afterwards, making them shine with spit and look absolutely delicious, “but your lips are so much prettier.”

Jisung whimpered in agreement, sticking out his tongue.

“Are you asking for my fingers again?” Chan asked innocently, still rubbing his lips with the pads of his two fingers. Jisung huffed. “Alright, baby,” he hummed and thrust four fingers at once in Jisung’s mouth. The boy almost gagged at the sudden intrusion, but snaked his tongue around all four digits, coating them with saliva and attempting to close his lips around all of them.

His jaw must have been aching by now, Chan thought dazedly, watching Jisung struggle around his fingers, lips stretched wide and cheeks pulled taut, eyes closed in bliss whenever he would apply pressure on his tongue or push his fingers a bit more down his throat. It was a constant streams of whines, moans, whimpers and garbled words coming from Jisung, and Chan’s loud breathing, so aroused only by watching his boy squirm like that under him.

He pulled his fingers from Jisung’s inviting mouth and held it open, hand almost slipping on his chin with how wet it was. Jisung whined in frustration, but started fidgeting excitedly when he saw Chan hover over him. Chan smiled down at him, gathering up his saliva in the back of throat and opening his mouth too, poised over Jisung’s awaiting lips. He spat in Jisung’s mouth, watching the thick spit fall on Jisung’s tongue, lips and chin, a thread connecting the two of them for a moment before breaking when Jisung closed his mouth keenly. He moaned as he closed his eyes, tongue obviously moving around to rub the saliva in his mouth and not daring to swallow.

“What a hungry slut,” Chan commented, letting go of Jisung’s hair and chin to quickly take off the boy’s shirt. He was practically naked, anyways, but seeing his nipples harden at the cold air and his chest flush in embarrassment made Chan harder. He’d forgotten about his cock, he was so amused by Jisung’s want that he had completely ignored his own need.

He felt Jisung squeeze his biceps and looked back at the boy, whose mouth was open again, a mixture of their saliva resting white and thick on his tongue. He was practically panting, shining tracks of tears on his temples.

“Kiss me, hyung, kiss me,” he slurred, and who was Chan to deny that? He leaned down and pressed his tongue flat against Jisung’s own, rubbing them together and spreading the spit around. Wrapping his lips around the boy’s tongue, he sucked on it, letting his hands cup the boy’s throat to make sure he wouldn’t snap it in half. Jisung’s heart was beating so fast that he could feel it thrum against his fingertips, so hot and powerful and inviting. Jisung moaned under him, broken and pitiful, and began thrusting up into Chan’s lower abdomen, rubbing himself as best as he could.

He must have been in bliss, having Chan suck on his tongue, warm and relentless, Chan’s fingers flexing at his throat, tightening and relaxing over and over again, Chan’s body, hot and hard and just good to fuck into. Chan’s mind was getting hazy again, dizziness making him light-headed with want and desire. He wanted to taste Jisung, remember?

He unlatched his lips from Jisung’s tongue, letting the boy have the renewed spit, and unbuttoned his shorts, pulling them down his pretty, lean legs. Smooth and tan, so perfect and untouched, miles of skin just for him, allowed only to him to bite and suck and ruin. He rubbed his hands harshly over his calves and thighs, letting out a groan when he felt Jisung shudder and saw his dick twitch – his _dick_ was right there, unconfined in underwear or anything, just smearing precum on his abdomen, so hard it was red at the head and jerking with every move his hands were making.

“Sungie, you’re killing me,” Chan groaned and leaned down brusquely, sticking his nose to Jisung’s cock and inhaling deeply. Jisung made a pathetic sound, almost like a squeal, and grabbed Chan’s shoulder with one hand, just resting it there.

Chan was in heaven – Jisung really must’ve planned this, coming to his room when they were alone in the dorms, wearing such a loose shirt and going commando, demeanour so fucked out and still thirsting.

“You’re so clever, Jisungie, baby,” he cooed at the boy under him, who had lain on the bed fully, resting his head on the pillows and biting his lips while drinking up the sight of Chan nuzzling at his cock. “You love what you’re seeing, hm?” he murmured, lips touching the sensitive skin and making Jisung jump slightly. “I love what I’m smelling,” he hummed and pressed his nose against his base, breathing in deeply. The smell was so nasty, so musky and deep, fully and completely Jisung.

“Stop, Chan-hyung,” Jisung mumbled and had an attempt at pushing Chan’s head to the side, weakly tangling his fingers in his bleached hair. “I haven’t showered.”

Chan couldn’t believe his ears – Jisung really kept himself authentic for him, all natural and only Jisung? All his odours, his smells, his tastes, all this only for him? He wanted to eat him up. 

He groaned against Jisung’s cock and stuck out his tongue to flatten it against the side of his dick. Jisung started, but his stomach was quivering as he mumbled, “More, hyung, more.”

Chan took to sucking like Jisung’s cock was his only source of water, twirling his tongue around his head, thrusting the tip against his cheeks, rubbing the slit forcefully, bobbing up and down the base and lathering it in saliva over and over again. The taste was amazing, so thick and heavy on his tongue, Jisung’s pubes tickling his nose whenever he slammed his face against his abdomen, and he inhaled greedily whenever he could, to fill his lungs with Jisung. Jisung was shaking and quivering under him, fingers twitching in Chan’s hair, in the bedsheets, thrashing around whenever he dipped his tongue in the slit, under the head, along the veins, babbling nonsense.

Chan looked up when Jisung began chanting, “Hyung, hyung, I’m gonna – so good, so good,” and saw tears stream freely down the boy’s cheeks as he came, realising his cum down his throat before Chan had time to pull back and keep it in his mouth. He squinted his eyes and waited until Jisung looked rested, off his high and chest moving fairly normal.

Then he began sucking him off again, bobbing his head up and down quickly, increasing his pace with every whine Jisung let out.

“Hyung, stop, it hurts,” he cried, “I’m too sensitive, please stop.”

Fondling at his balls, Chan ignored the boy’s shouts as another orgasm was undoubtedly approaching, and he clamped his mouth tightly around his cock, increasing the friction at an almost painful level. Jisung was sobbing as he came again, and this time Chan was ready – he filled his mouth with Jisung, but it wasn’t nearly was much as it had been the first time.

He would’ve started sucking again if it weren't for his own cock hanging so heavily between his legs. That, and Jisung’s dick was swelled up and red, lying spent on his stomach shining with precum. The boy had tears smeared all over his cheeks, wetting the hair at his temples, and snot running down his cupid’s arc and lips. Chan was puzzled, not knowing what to do. Should he swallow the cum and lick up Jisung’s tears, or just take care of himself?

But Jisung looked too tasty, too inviting. He tapped his chin with one finger, and Jisung parted his lips tiredly. He sniffed once and made a disgusted face when Chan let the cum in his mouth fall into Jisung’s own, body curling away slightly.

“Don’t fucking swallow,” Chan warned and smacked his own lips once, drinking in the taste Jisung’s cum had left on his tongue. Then he leaned down and started licking up the tears on Jisung’s cheeks and eyelashes and the snot gathered up on his lip, keeping Jisung still the entire time. He kept protesting, trying to pull away and face the other way, but his fluids were too tasty for Chan to waste.

When he decided Jisung’s face was clean, he slurped his cum from Jisung’s mouth, swallowing it right after, licking his lips greedily. Jisung was staring at him repulsed and he shook his head once Chan gave him a questioning look.

“I’m done here,” he said and started getting up, pushing up on his elbows. Chan slammed his shoulders down again.

“What the fuck?” he asked, incredulous.

“You’re being disgusting, let me go,” Jisung replied and struggled under Chan’s weight.

“So you just wanted your dick sucked, that’s all?” Chan growled and settled over Jisung, thighs caging the boy’s hips. His cock felt trapped in his goddamn shorts.

“I wanted to return the favour, but you’re too much of a fucking creep,” Jisung spat at him and immediately seemed to regret it. Chan’s expression clouded over, hair falling in his eyes as he leaned over Jisung, one hand coming up to gently trace at the outline of his throat.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that–“ Jisung started, but immediately shut up as Chan tightened his fingers against his throat, effectively cutting off his airways.

Jisungie’s throat was so pretty, long and thin and delicate, like his whole body, actually, but this particular place was so public, so out in the open. What a shame Chan couldn’t ravish the skin like he wanted. He felt Jisung’s heartbeat speed up under his fingertips, mouth gaping for air and eyes rolling back, one hand wrapping weakly around his wrist.

Chan began alternating the pressure he was applying, purposely making Jisung dizzy with the lack of air. He could practically see the boy begin to black out and then his pupils expand darkly as he sucked in air just at the right moment, throat swallowing desperately and nostrils fluttering. Chan was enjoying it too much, growing harder and harder. He leaned down on Jisung’s chest, one elbow resting lightly over his heart, feeling like he was toying with a cat. Only the strain in his pants made him snap out of it, letting go of Jisung’s throat rather abruptly and grabbing his hair harshly.

“Up,” he ordered, waiting impatiently for Jisung to sober up enough (and to stop coughing up air) to sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed. Chan took off his pants in the meantime, beginning to stroke himself through his boxers slowly as he watched Jisung’s shoulders shake with dry coughs and his back heave with deep breaths.

Once Jisung was seated, Chan came behind him, pressing his chest to the boy’s back and draping his legs over the younger’s own. Jisung froze, heart thrumming wildly against Chan’s body, but he still melted in his embrace when Chan crossed his strong arms over the boy’s chest, rubbing up and down his sides and abdomen.

“Fuck, Sungie,” he murmured against his ear, hair still damp from his tears. “It’s you who’s driving me crazy, that’s why I’m like this.” His tongue came out to trace the shell of his ear, dipping inside to taste the wax and clean it up.

Jisung shuddered. “You actually had me there for a second, you nasty fuck,” he recoiled and tried to pull away from Chan, but he tightened his hold, acting like a damn force jacket.

“I don’t want to force you, Jisung,” Chan told him and began rubbing his ankle up and down Jisung’s calf, hands roaming over his chest and pinching at his nipples. The contrast between his hairy leg and Jisung’s smooth, waxed one was delicious, made Chan grow more impatient to have Jisung.

“But you are! I’m not feeling good!” Jisung cried and slapped at his hands and legs, getting louder and louder as Chan ignored him.

Chan let the younger trash around a bit more, enjoying the act he was putting on, before finally grabbing his hips and flipping him on his belly in one fluid, quick motion. Jisung stilled immediately, lower body pressed against Chan’s strong, meaty thighs and hands grasping in panic at Chan’s waist, as best as he could.

“Don’t break your arms, sweetheart,” Chan said, rubbing a hand over the swell of Jisung’s left asscheek. So full and round, like a hot bun waiting to be bit into. “I’ll take care of you.” He slipped his fingers in his crack, barely pushing against his hole, just resting them there to feel the boy’s heat.

Jisung was almost sobbing, toes supporting his weight weirdly and knees digging in Chan’s calf as he grabbed the side of the bedpost to turn back and stare at Chan with tearful eyes. “I don’t want this, Chan, please stop,” he pleaded, hair falling over his brow as his head shook continuously.

Chan clicked his tongue softly and reached for Jisung’s hair, running one hand through it gently. He gave a small smile. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have knocked.” Jisung’s face fell, realisation and dread dooming onto him. “Now you have to suck this up and enjoy it.”

And then he stopped caressing Jisung and his hand came down sharply on his ass, stinging and loud. The slap made Jisung yelp wetly and jump, squirming on Chan’s thighs. Chan bit his lip as he watched the beautifully smooth, tan skin redden, the shape of his hand blooming onto Jisungie’s ass like a tattoo. He groaned.

“Fuck, Sungie, you should see yourself,” he gritted out and guided Jisung’s head to turn back almost painfully, fingers gripping his hair tight enough to ache.

Jisung squealed in alarm, “Stop, I’m gonna break my neck,” as Chan continued turning his head so he could get a glimpse of his gorgeous ass, red mark stark against his honey skin.

When he decided Jisung could see clearly, neck twisted at a distressingly odd angle, he brought his hand down again, in the same spot as the first slap. He kept going, not stopping to rub or caress, concentrated on making the reddening mark grow into a bruise. Jisung was hiccupping in his lap, eyes half-closed and tears streaming down his red face, toes burying in the carpet in an attempt to get away from Chan. But Chan was relentless, smacking his both asscheeks with so much force that his palm was stinging, but the sight of Jisung’s ass jiggling, globes hot and fiery from his touch alone, the feel of Jisung’s precum running down his thigh, the pained noises Jisung was crying out, they all made Chan lose his mind slowly and deliciously.

He stopped spanking his boy’s ass, hand letting go of Jisung’s hair too and instead kneading at his underthighs. His legs and back were shining with sweat, and the almost sweet smell of it dizzied Chan. He blew cold air over his cheeks and Jisung wailed a, “Don’t, don’t!” while rutting in Chan’s lap, fingers grabbing at the side of his thigh, tears flowing down freely.

“You little slut, look at you pretending you hate this,” Chan said adoringly, enjoying the lovely moans Jisung was making as his hand creeped closer to the cleft of his ass, skin radiating warmth like a fire. “Do you want to do it raw, Sungie?”

Jisung nodded in a long motion, eyes closed as he began working himself faster against Chan’s thigh. Chan chuckled; his baby was so lost in pleasure.

“I don’t. It’ll be too hard to fuck you properly,” he hummed as a response to Jisung’s mindless babbling. Chan brought his right hand close to Jisung’s face, tilting it to have better access, and then ran his fingers over Jisung’s cheeks and chin, catching all the tears and drool that had streamed down during the spanking. He rubbed his fingers together and considered it wet enough to start working Jisung open.

“Oh, Sungie, you’re gonna love it so much,” he said dazedly as he held his asscheeks apart with two fingers, watching the wonderful sight of Jisung’s hole tense, all puckered, hairless pink skin. He felt himself drool and let the blob of spit land on Jisung’s hole that immediately clenched. Jisung stilled suddenly, fog seeming to clear from his mind as he felt Chan massage his hole with two wet fingers.

“Hyung,” Jisung whimpered, “what are you doing?”

Chan pushed his fingers in suddenly, feeling Jisung’s hole tense around the digits and clench hard to get rid of the intrusion. Jisung shouted in pain and began wriggling in his lap, nails digging in his thigh. Chan bit his lip and murmured a, “fuck, Jisungie” as he struggled to enter his fingers to the second knuckle at least. They slipped in with more ease after the first knuckle, and the saliva that Chan had spat finally slid inside Jisung.

He began thrusting his fingers in and out leisurely, adding more speed as he felt Jisung loosen up. He added another digit, but perhaps he was too eager to fuck Jisung’s brains out, because his nail caught on the rim of Jisung’s hole.

“Oh my god, this is not working, get them out,” Jisung cried, kicking his legs around and spurting new tears. “It feels so disgusting,” he sobbed as Chan spat again and rammed his fingers inside Jisung, feeling up the velvety walls and relishing in the tightness that would soon encircle his cock.

He groaned at the thought alone and decided then that the preparation had been more than enough for Jisung, whose hole was sucking him in by now and barely let him retract his fingers. A loud, wet pop followed as Chan took out his digits and Jisung panted tiredly, head hung low. Chan rubbed his ass with one hand and smacked it lightly.

“Get on your fours, Sungie,” he ordered sweetly and bent to kiss the small of his back. His tongue lapped at the sweat gathered there, salty and hot filling his mouth and feeding the fire in his belly.

Jisung sniffed his nose to stop it from running with tears and got up from Chan’s lap slowly, achingly. His ass was so red, a shining jewellery just for Chan to see, touch and taste. He couldn’t help himself from rubbing his cock through his underwear, hearing Jisung’s pained whimpers as he settled heavily on the bed, ass up and head resting down against his joined arms. Chan tutted.

“That’s only two, Sungie. How am I going to fuck you like a bitch if you’re not sitting like one?”

Jisung whined at his words, a drop of precum leaking down and falling on the bed with a wet noise. Chan gave a short laugh and sat up on the bed, knees planted firmly behind to Jisung’s damp thighs and hand running up and down his spine. Jisung’s whole body shivered every time Chan’s nails scraped down his back, and his arms were shaking as he finally settled his weight on his palms, body taut and stretched, waiting for Chan.

“There we go, baby,” Chan murmured appreciatively and finally took off his underwear, soaked with precum. His cock was red and pulsing, head flushed and balls hanging heavy. A dribble of precum came out and he smiled, nudging Jisung’s ass with one finger to make him look back.

“Sungie, look,” he called, and Jisung turned back, pupils blown wide when his eyes landed on Chan’s dick. “It’s all for you,” he cooed while Jisung shook his head in desperation.

“That’s not going to fit, hyung, please don’t,” he pleaded in a high voice, already sounding wrecked.

Chan pouted and began stroking his dick, smearing the precum around. He spat to make the slide easier. “Ah, don’t judge by appearance, Sungie, I’m sure it’ll fit. After all,” he said and opened Jisung’s hole with his fingers, other hand still working on his cock, “you’re gaping down here.”

Jisung looked at him with wide eyes, a heavy blush sweeping his cheeks. Chan grinned as he lined himself up to Jisung’s hole, gathering more spit in his throat and wetting Jisung’s hole again. This time, it landed on his head too and it felt amazing, all warm and wet like that.

He began pushing in slowly, one hand gripping Jisung’s hip, the other digging in the flesh of Sungie’s back, to keep the boy from squirming away. He grunted as his head pushed past the ring of muscles steadily, but painfully, Jisung continuously clenching and whining in fear.

“It hurts so bad, hyung,” he sobbed and his arms trembled fiercely. “So bad.” The smell of fear and arousal filled the room, hitting Chan like a deadweight and making his dick ache.

“Stop fucking struggling,” Chan grunted and rammed himself all the way, impatient and annoyed. Jisung shouted in dismay and began crying loudly, but Chan couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing through his ears and his own moans. Jisung was so tight around him, walls hugging his cock in the warmest way possible, every clench a velvety rub against his sensitive skin. “You’re heaven, Sungie,” he murmured with glazed eyes, kneading the boy’s asscheek and tightening his grip on his hip. “Heaven,” he repeated as he pulled away a bit and slammed back with force.

“R-really?” Jisung yapped sweetly, looking at Chan over his shaking shoulder. His blond hair was mussed in every direction, contrasting with his red cheeks wet with tears and pink, puffy lips. Chan could have counted every individual wet eyelash on his boy’s eyelids if only he were able to break his gaze away from Jisung’s intense state, eyes filled to the brim with a shy arousal, want and renewed excitement finally showing in plain sight.

Chan saw his chance, and seized it.

“You feel so fucking good,” Chan groaned, overdoing it. He began thrusting shallowly in and out, letting a moan slip here and there. “So tight and hot, sucking my cock up so well.” Jisung’s hole clenched at his words and the boy whimpered in shame, legs beginning to tremble and chest heaving, struggling to breathe deeply.

Chan relished in the feeling of fucking Jisung, now that the boy was convinced and finally enjoying this too. He started ramming into the tight heat, pistoning his hips like rapid fire and hunching over the younger’s body, grabbing handfuls of his ass and twisting, hard. Jisung moaned in humiliation every time he’d hear the sound of their skin slapping loudly or the pockets of air that would get smushed between their bodies.

It felt so good, so delicious to have Jisung vibrate on his cock like that, gripping his dick and rubbing it with his insides, but the boy was getting sweaty. Chan’s hands could barely keep their hold on Jisung’s slippery body and he was growing frustrated, feeling the knot in his groin get tighter and tighter but never quite there. So he stopped suddenly, tip still buried in Jisung’s hole as he pondered for a moment. Jisung’s pants filled the air, body shaking with breaths. Another bead of precum dripped down on the bed, the sound loud in the now quiet room.

“Hyung?” Jisung dared to ask at last in a quiet, shaky voice. “Does it not feel good?”

Chan hummed and pulled out completely. “You’re getting gross and sweaty. Stand up.”

Jisung scrambled to follow his order, pink cock hanging heavy and flushed between his legs and forehead shining with sweat under his fringe. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking so beautiful and innocent, yet so out of place in Chan’s room. He felt his cock twitch when he saw the boy’s fragile body shiver a bit and he realised that all his dreams and fantasies could easily come true _right now_. 

He could do anything to his boy – fuck him, suck him, use him, wreck him. Jisung was his toy, his wish come true. He licked his lips, watching Jisung shift his weight from one foot to another. He looked down and dug his toes in the soft carpet.

“Are you shy, Sungie?” he asked and leaned back against his hunches, touching his dick tentatively.  
Jisung nodded, looking up at Chan through his eyelashes. God, Chan could have him choking on his cock with that look. He groaned quietly – maybe another time. He got up as well, stepping towards Jisung slowly and heavily, reaching for the boy’s waist. Jisung frowned at him once he wrapped his arms around him, leaning down to kiss him.

“You don’t want me to blow you?” he asked and turned his head away from Chan, glaring at him with the corner of his eye.

Chan shrugged. “Maybe next time.” He licked a long, wet stripe from Jisung’s jaw to the apple of his cheek. “Right now I just wanna fuck you.”

Jisung shivered and pushed Chan away delicately. “You’re so lowly and gross, hyung, no offense.” His tongue poked through the skin of the cheek Chan had just tasted, and his eyes slanted. “There won’t be a next time, by the way.”

Chan hummed a laugh and spun Jisung around suddenly, pressing his chest flat against the boy’s back and lowering his hands to his ass again. Jisung huffed a breath, taken by surprise, and then immediately shouted in distress, feeling Chan struggle to push his cock in him again.

“Stop, stop!” he called, grabbing at Chan’s hands and squeezing forcefully, nails digging in his skin. “It hurts, it won’t go in like this!”

“Shut up,” Chan grunted. “You’re fine.”

Jisung obviously wasn’t – he must’ve been in pain, because it was hurting Chan too. The drag was dry and slow, the position wasn’t optimal, as he could barely find his hole, and above all, Jisung kept thrashing around, making the push difficult. But he did it, finally, he was fully inside Jisung, balls pressing up against the boy’s ass and hands steadying him up by his waist. He moaned in Jisung’s ear, low, sending shivers up his spine.

“See? Doesn’t it feel good?” he asked and began thrusting up into him, bouncing Jisung up and down with every move of his hips.

Jisung dropped his head forward, fingers going white with how hard they were gripping Chan’s wrists, but he moaned in agreement. His lips were parted, jaw hanging open and eyes screwed shut, brows furrowed and ears red. Chan widened his stance, distancing his feet a bit to allow his a better position, and started driving himself up in Jisung’s (even tighter!) hole violently.

Then Jisung screamed, sudden and out of the blue, hands slipping on Chan’s wrists and knees going slack, hole clenching around Chan painfully good and dick twitching once, twice, dribbling fresh precum. He began trembling in Chan’s arms as Chan rammed up continuously in the same manner as before, babbling nonsense.

“Found your sweet spot, huh, sweetheart?” Chan murmured in Jisung’s ear, struggling to keep his voice steady as Jisung began bouncing up and down on his cock on his own, body clenching deliciously with every thrust to his prostate.

Jisung was so lost in the pleasure, moans so loud and movements so frantic that he actually cried out in alarm when Chan stilled him forcefully, grabbing his hips and stopping him effectively.

“Hyung, hyung,” he lamented wetly, tears flowing down his cheeks again in fat stripes that Chan leaned in to lick. “You were so good, going so far up my ass,” he cried and shook in his hold at the thought. “Why’d you stop?”

Chan bit his earlobe, feeling the salt on his tongue from Sungie’s tears. “Wanna make you feel better,” he mumbled and walked back slowly until his back hit the wall, dick still buried in Jisung. Jisung bit his lip and leaned his head back on Chan’s shoulder, rubbing his back against his chest.

“Fill me up,” he whispered, voice wrecked and begging.  
Chan loved being in control, loved seeing his beautiful boy break and cry for him, so he did what he so obediently asked.

Grabbing at one hip hard enough to bruise, he began thrusting hard, violently up into Jisung’s body, who was jolting and yelping with each move. Then Chan bit down on his shoulder, wanting to draw blood, and placed his other hand on Jisung’s lower abdomen, pressing hard and holding it there. Jisung screamed, voice thinning in a high, continuous whine.

“H-hyung! Chan-hyung, fuck, oh my god,” he babbled, body quivering and legs trembling, hands finding their way on Chan’s forearms to help sustain himself. “Fuckfuckfuck, hyung, it’s too good,” he whimpered and started sobbing loudly as Chan rammed up into his prostate unceasingly, hitting it dead on every time, judging by the boy’s absolutely drunken state.

“Yeah, Sungie baby, I know,” Chan grunted in his ear, feeling sweat run down his back and gripping tighter at Jisung’s hip as he felt his orgasm grow closer.  
Jisung was now clenching and unclenching around him in a frenzy, hole fluttering and muscles quivering in pleasure, and then he was cumming, dick jerking and releasing strings of white cum, all the while Jisung screaming and moaning like the most expensive whore.

“Fuck, Sungie,” Chan mumbled in a heady voice, lost in Jisung’s little noises of spent pleasure, but he didn’t want to cum just yet. He loved Jisung’s happy sounds, but he wanted to hear him, feel him writhe in pain.  
So he willed himself to slow down and just drive himself at a comfortable, yet still fulfilling pace. His hand slithered down to Sungie’s dick and wrapped around it, milking him of all his cum and realising that his baby had come without any touch. He almost cooed, but concentrated on jerking Jisung off quick and dirty, using the boy’s cum as lube to make the drag wetter.

He knew Jisung came down his high when he began squirming around, fingers squeezing hard at Chan’s forearms and little whines escaping his dry throat. His legs thrashed around in displeasure and his eyes screwed closed, eyebrows frowning.

“It hurts, hyung, Chan-hyung,” he cried, voice breaking as Chan thrust harder. “Stop, I’m too sensitive, it’s too painful.”

Chan gritted his teeth, feeling his balls draw tighter and cock twitch inside Sungie, but he wanted tears. His hand let go of Jisung’s hip and came up to wrap around one of his nipples, twisting and pulling and squeezing hard. Jisung screamed in pain, body trying to pull away from Chan, but he was ready, pressing the boy flush against his chest once more. He made sure he rammed in Jisung’s prostate and started tugging at his cock, rubbing the head in his fist and pushing his thumb in the slit.

Jisung was sobbing now, body wrecked by the wet cries and tears dripping down his chest. “Please stop, hyung, it fucking hurts,” his pleas were interrupted by hiccups and moans, flaccid dick begging to grow hard again under Chan’s ministrations.

Chan was thrusting wildly in Jisung now, finally letting himself feel good and focus on chasing his own pleasure, loving the way the head of his cock caught in Jisung’s puffy rim, the way his walls clenched around him invitingly.

And then he was cumming, so sudden and unexpected that it left him light-headed and punched all the air from his lungs. He had meant to last a bit longer, but through the intoxicating haze of his surprisingly long orgasm, he heard Jisung’s moans and felt his body quiver in his arms – his baby had come again.

Chan filled his lungs with fresh air as soon as the fog lifted off his mind, body buzzing pleasantly and blood running hot and lazy in his veins. He pulled out, watched his cum drip down from Jisung’s hole slowly. Smiling, he leaned down, moulding his body over Jisung’s bent one, and took hold of his cock again, jerking it with brutality and impatience.

Jisung was too tired to shout anymore, but he still struggled cutely to get away from his touch, falling to his knees. Chan went down with him, spitting on Jisung’s cock and lubing it up. 

“Sungie, you were so good, made hyung feel so nice,” he murmured in his boy’s ear, following the tears as they streamed down his cheeks. He had lost count how many times his baby had cried. He kept jerking him off with both hands this time, working his every inch: twisting his hand in the most delicious way, flicking his wrist once he reached the tip, holding the base of his cock and rubbing the heel of his palm over the head, gently slapping his balls to gather the cum.

Jisung was sobbing dryly now, shoulders heaving and body shaking, fingers kneading painfully in Chan’s thighs, but Chan let him. When he came again, mouth open in a mute scream and tears streaming from his closed eyes, he kissed the side of his neck tenderly, feeling his heartbeat thrum like a drum.

“Hyung,” Jisung panted and crashed to the ground, chest pressed against his knees and hair falling over his eyes. “Fuck, hyung.”

Chan bit his lips and eyed him fondly before gathering him up in his strong arms, holding him like a baby to his chest. His boy seemed boneless, body light and warm, and Chan pushed his open mouth against his forehead, pressing his tongue over the sweaty hair there. Jisung whimpered in disgust and moved around in his arms, but Chan held him tighter.

He carried the boy to the bed and dumped him there, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over him. Sungie looked so tiny and sweet in his bed, hoarding the blanket around him like it was an armour. Chan smiled and turned to leave, but Jisung’s voice stopped him.

“Where are you going?” he asked in a small voice, tired and spent.

Chan looked back and smiled softly. “To bring you something to eat and drink. You must be exhausted.” Jisung nodded sleepily, gazing at Chan thankfully. “After all, you’ve gotta be in top shape for round two, right?” He grinned, looking at Jisung with a wild flare in his eyes.

Jisung widened his eyes, perfect mouth parted in shock. “W-what?” he squealed. “Round two?”

“The boys won’t be back until late at night,” Chan hummed approvingly and went to open the door. “Be patient, Sungie. I’m coming back soon,” he said and smiled back at the boy.

His boy, his wish came true.

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys thanks for reading, hope u enjoyed it. sorry for any grammatical mistakes, its 2 in the morning on a school day
> 
> do leave comments and let me know what you think, im trembling in anticipation ;)


End file.
